Stars and Garters
by DJ Rocca
Summary: When Lucy Lane goes into hiding from the military at the Stein Estate working at his Casino, she loses herself to the new life she builds for herself. Under his protection, she is safe from the evil that plagues the Lane name. Kara Zor-El is comes to Earth to join her cousin in his fight to protect humanity. As the girls become entranced with one another, the walls...


Stars and Garters

When Lucy Lane goes into hiding from the military at the Stein Estate working at his Casino, she loses herself to the new life she builds for herself. Under his protection, she is safe from the evil that plagues the Lane name.

Kara Zor-El is comes to Earth to join her cousin in his fight to protect humanity.

As the girls become entranced with one another, the walls Lucy built around herself begin to crumble and one picture from James Olsen shatters the safety Lucy had known. With the help of the Pantheon, humans known for their Godly powers, they seek to keep the world from the tyranny of General Lane.

 **Note** : I do not own any of these characters or television shows. I am just playing in their wheelhouse.  
 **Beta** : NONE. I'm sorry, I hope you can enjoy the story in spite of my mistakes.  
 **Rating** : PG13 (language)  
 **Universe** : Earth Six

She had been up promptly at 4:45 as she had everyday for the last 10 years, despite the fact she no longer needed to. It had been drilled into her that it was the hardest habit to break. Being in the military for all that time, plus growing up with a military family, her habits were strict and timely.

Now that she had finally broke away, the feeling of freedom hadn't sank in yet. She found herself still setting schedules. Following any task given to to the letter. Even her posture was still rigid. She was trying to relax, letting her shoulders drop, her back relax, but it was hard when it was second nature.

It was nearing 7 when she heard a soft " _wooo_ " noise fill her senses. She rolled her eyes as the one person she would call friend floated through the wall. Her name was Lisa Snart and she had the ability to change her molecular structure and pass through solid objects. She was also slightly telepathic, which is why she was hearing the ghostly noises in her mind and not her ears. The girl was rendered mute and mostly communicated through sign language. She would only use telepathy with people she trusted or if there was immediate danger. Today, it seemed she was in a playful mood.

She was floating near her, glowing a white and golden hue. The tendrils that appeared on her ghostly dress batted at her face, creating a light breeze. Lucy knew they could cut into people though they looked harmless. The faux ghostly wails continued as the woman reached for her, no menace in her form.

"Lisa, cut that out."

The girl smirked and dropped from her astral state. Her feet hit the carpet and she smirked. The glow that surrounded her dropped and she looked human again. Her eyes were no longer white that glowed faintly but back to their ice blue. Her astral dress faded to a simple nightgown. It was gold, silk and hung to her knees. Surprisingly modest, considering Lisa wasn't afraid to expose her flesh.

 _Spoilsport._

"You know I am...well when I'm not on duty."

Lisa shrugged and nodded. _What are you wearing tonight? The Pantheon is going to be here._

Lucy froze. "Tonight? I thought it was next week?"

 _It was, they moved it up because El's cousin has arrived on the planet. She is just like him, power wise. She's new to Earth so she's trying to adjust. So they figured why not have a party so she can see a bunch of people and see how to act in public._

"Is the attire black tie or…" she trailed off.

They both worked and lived on the Stein Estate. It was the heart of the town. They were employed as hostesses. They kept everything running smoothly between the guests and entertainment. People insisted it was a brothel with a casino and some days it was. Most days, it wasn't. It was a place to gamble and to see a flash of skin during the burlesque show. The entertainment was tasteful and kept the majority of the town enthralled.

Lisa shrugged and began to root through her closet. All her movements were so free and elegant. In the light, she could see the scar Lisa went to painful lengths to hide. It started on the corner of her lip and went to mid-cheek. She pulled out a flowing red dress and held it out. Lucy knew all eyes would be on her in that dress and that's what she wanted. She nodded and Lisa grinned.

The Pantheon was no joking matter. They were the strongest group of heroes their world had known. Their code names were all after Greek Gods but the media ignored that and dubbed them names like "Superman" and "The Flash". Not very creative, Lucy wished they had a PR department to look out for that kind of thing.

"Speaking of the Pantheon, how did your submission go?"

Lisa began to sign, almost a little too quick. What Lucy could piece together is that, she was most likely going to ascend the ranks. She would be a junior member but with her abilities, they wanted her. Realizing Lucy was losing the translation, Lisa took pity on her.

 _I'm good as gold, Lenny may need work but they know we are a package deal. Seems from what I'm hearing, The Flash has a sweet spot for me, which might help._

"Don't exploit it, these are not the people you piss off."

Lisa grinned. _I'll be fine. Always am. I'm going to go check on Lenny before shift starts. It's going to be a mad house today._

"See you later."

The warmth that flooded through Lucy as Lisa gave her a quick hug from behind lingered. She didn't know if it was a power hang over or if she hadn't been hugged in that long. Crossing to the window, she watched as Lisa vanished in a gold hued streak towards a small home on the outskirts of the property where she lived with her brother.

There were rumors going on about their relationship but Lucy chose to ignore them. She really liked Lisa and no one's opinion would change that. Len, however, was like ice. She didn't know if it was because that's how his powers manifested or vice versa. He kept to himself and she left it at that. Those same rumors that inferred his close relationship to his sister also hinted at his secret romance with the IT specialist. A young, handsome and flirty Latino named Cisco.

If there was a third job at the Stein estate, it would be gossip. She listened but didn't indulge. She wasn't there to make friends, she was there to hide away. Well Lisa was the only exception. She grabbed her phone to call the main house, she needed to speak to Martin.

"Good morning Miss Lane, I hope you're well." His voice was pleasant as always, astute and rich.

"I am, and you sir?"

He chuckled. "Always so formal, my dear," he teased gently. "I assume you're calling to check to guest list for tonight to be assured no military personnel come?"

Lucy sighed. "Of course."

"What have I told you, my girl? We do not allow military here, you being the exception but you are here as a AWOL separatist. Have you ever seen any here?"

"No."

"I always keep my promises, Miss Lane. You know I am not fond of the military, especially those under the rule of your father. Despite the fact the Pantheon will be coming tonight, we will only have the best here."

Lucy felt her stomach flip. Her father was a cruel man who made many enemies, it didn't surprise her when she came to the Stein estate for sanctuary that Martin wasn't a fan of her dad. She had been so relieved that he allowed her to stay given she was his child. Instead he was sympathetic and compassionate, far from the rumors of his own brand of cruelty. But she had never angered the man and didn't intend on it. "Thank you, si-Martin. I appreciate all you've done for me."

"Always, Miss Lane. You will be the hostess assigned to our new visitor, Kara. Your level headedness pairs well with your diplomacy."

Lucy wasn't used to receiving such kind compliments. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. They will be arriving by 5, we will be holding a meeting at noon."

With that,he hung up and Lucy headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

-SUPERLANE-

Lisa was fussing with her dress when she came through the archway to the main room. The majority of the staff had gathered, waiting upon the arrival of the Pantheon. Shawna Baez was swaying, swirling her dress about her knees. There were sections of sheer cloth that revealed her skin. That's what earned her the name Peek-A-Boo, that and her infamous fan dance.

Lucy nudged her and grinned, the girl smiled back and gestured to her and mouthed 'wow'. She couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks. She knew she was beautiful but she had never been able to show off her looks before. All thoughts ceased as Martin strode in, looking like a million bucks, which was chump change to him. Jefferson Jackson flanked one side, Mick Rory the other. He never went anywhere without them.

"Everyone, The Pantheon is arriving momentarily. You all know the rules, indulge and be friendly. If a line is crossed, even with them,. I am to be notified immediately. Most importantly, have fun." He said, just as the main doors opened.

Jay Garrick, the Flash, also called Mercury was the first across the threshold. He was classically handsome with a friendly smile that lit the room. He was well known for being no nonsense but very mild mannered in his downtime. Though he was apparently reaching his mid 90s, he didn't seem a day over 50. Lucy watched as Lisa went to him and they warmly embraced. She was practically glowing in his arms. It was lovely.

Behind him, Kal-El arrived in his glorious manner. Charm radiated off his body, he seemed like a God. She wondered if Kara be the same, if so, how could she compare? That's when the sound of wings filled the air and the Thanagarians touched down. Shayera and Katar Hol walked in, arm in arm, looking like Gods as much as Superman. It was rumored that they would never die, if they would perish they would find one another again and again. It was romantic, to have someone who loved you enough that death would not stop them. Behind them, the Batman and Wonder Woman strolled in. The guests began milling and Lucy was still looking for Kara.

"Miss Lucy," came Jay's rich tone filled her ear and she jumped. Out of instinct she almost struck him but covered by resting her hand on her heart. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled, realizing he probably saw her make a fist but didn't choose to bring it up. "It's alright. Has anyone seen Kara? I'm supposed to be her escort tonight."

"She has been delayed. It shouldn't be much longer, she was bringing Superman's date. Given the security here, he feels safe bringing her. It takes a special person to date a Kryptonian."

Lucy chuckled. "It must."

The sound of Kara landing drew attention to the door and Lucy felt her heart sink. In Kara's grip was her older sister, Lois. Panic set in and right now, between flight or fight, flight was imperative. "Ihavetogoexcuseme."

She turned and bolted up the stairs to the safety of another room. Lisa came through the wall seconds later.

 _Lucy, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost._

"Lise, there's a lot you don't know about me and I guess I have to come clean right now." Swearing, Lucy lifted the edges of her gown and began to pace.

 _She's your sister, I can see the resemblance. But why does that matter?_

"I'm not supposed to be here. I...I…" with a gulp Lucy began her tale, the condensed version of it anyway. "I went AWOL to hide from my father. You know no one leaves the military under his command unless it's under a body bag. There is no such thing as being discharged since the moment aliens made themselves known. I'm General Lane's youngest daughter and his military protégée. But I couldn't take it, he wants war, not peace. I saw so many things, Lise. I couldn't take anymore, I had to run away. I came here because no one could find me here. But this will ruin everything."

She expected many things, mostly Lisa to be mad for her lies. Instead Lisa crossed to her and shoved her face first into her chest and began to rub her back. Lucy tried to laugh at the absurdity of how this must look. But it mostly came out as a choked cry as her walls came down.

 _It is always a terrible burden to suffer for the sins of the father. Why do you think I lost my tongue? My father believed I squealed on him. I was 5 years old, Lucy. I didn't, my brother did. And I took the fall and I do not regret it. I understand why you hide, we all hide here. We put on facades to hide what damaged us and bring a little joy to the world. I don't judge, hell with all I've done, you going AWOL is nothing to me. Don't be so hard on yourself._

Lucy felt tears burn her eyes and she was sure she was leaving makeup on Lisa's dress and cleavage but she didn't seem to care.

"Thanks Lisa, I just…" Lucy trailed off. "I don't know,"

 _What are friends for? Would you like me to get Lois so you can talk before you meet Kara?_

Lucy pulled away and Lisa disappeared through the wall. As soon as she disappeared, the door opened and Kara crossed the threshold. She wore a modest white gown with the 'S' symbol on her chest. She looked so young, so serious and the tiniest bit overwhelmed. .

"I did not mean to eavesdrop, I have not learned to control my abilities here. Everything is so enhanced. My vision, my hearing, everything. It's so overwhelming, but I digress. You are brave to defy your family. I have heard about what your father has sworn to do if he has his way.I would cease to be. I see you are like your Sister and understand we come in peace. I did not know Lois had a sister but if you are anything like her, I am in good hands."

A smile grew on her lips and just as Lucy was about to speak, the air was filled with the sound of a air siren. Kara cried out and covered her ears, the noise overwhelming her senses. Lucy saw the pain in her eyes and Lucy gestured her to stay, hoping the Kryptonian understood what she meant as she turned on her heel and raced down the hall to the commotion below.


End file.
